


Draw Me a Soulmate Tattoo

by moonviewer



Series: A Romantic Theory of The Artist and The Mayor's Daughter [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonviewer/pseuds/moonviewer
Summary: chlonath soulmate au where a random line your soulmate will say is tattooed on your body since birth, except apparently chloe, strangely enough, was born without one. of course, there's no way she could face the public without one, and she can't draw for sh*t so of course that means: nathaniel.





	Draw Me a Soulmate Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what i'm doing. how do u write romance lmao
> 
> (this story was written as a oneshot mlsecretsanta fic gift for beccafae @ tumblr)

"I need you to draw me a soulmate tattoo." 

"What." 

She gave a scoff, annoyed. She pulled something out of her pocket.  

"I'll give you a giftcard to that new art store that opened." 

He stared at the card now in his hands. 

 _Don't be a fart_ _make_ _some art!_ was written across the front in bold, obnoxious rainbow letters. 

"Uh-" 

" _Listen_ ," she slammed her hands on the table, leaning in closer to his face. "I already gave you something in exchange for your help, right? So, you should help me, yes?" 

"Well-" 

"I _need_ that tattoo, Nath. I _need_ it. You don’t understand!" 

"Um-" 

"Look! Look at my arms, my hands!" She rolled up her sleeves, shoving her arms and hands in his face. "Look! Nothing, right? Nothing! There's no tattoo anywhere else too! Can you believe this? Unbelievable!" 

"Oh-" 

"I just don’t understand, you know?" She looked away, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Me, _the_ Chloe Bourgeois, has no soulmate tattoo? The one thing everyone else is supposed to have since birth? I just don't get it! Where's the sentence _my_ soulmate's going to say to me? Where's _my_ special phrase?" She jabbed a finger in his face as she continued. "Listen, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I probably just don't have a soulmate tattoo, aren't you? You're thinking 'poor you,' aren't you? You are, aren't you!" 

"What? No-" 

"That's right! That's exactly what everyone else will say once they find out I don't have one when we go on that beach field trip two days from now! And you _know_ I'm not going to pass off an opportunity to show off my swimsuit! Do you understand what I'm saying? I _need_ a soulmate tattoo! And a romantic one too! You better make it romantic, you hear me?!" 

"Wait-" 

"Here, if you need waterproof permanent markers, I got it." She dumped various colored markers of different sizes from her bag in front of him. She then started to take off her yellow cardigan, dumping it on a chair as she rolled up the T-shirt sleeve on her left arm. "Okay, I'm thinking about a romantic line like 'You're the most beautiful girl in the world,' or 'I just can't stop thinking about you,' or something like that. What do you think?" 

"Uh-" 

"Yeah, it's pretty good, isn't it? Of course it is, I thought of it. Anyway." She pulled up a chair, sat down and turned her left arm to him. "Hurry up." 

She can't be serious. 

He watched as she sat there, tapping her foot, impatiently, waiting for him to draw her that tattoo on her bare exposed arm, clearly not going to leave any time soon. 

Again, she can't be serious. 

Class had just ended, and just when the classroom had emptied out, she had come stomping over out of nowhere, demanding for him to draw her a tattoo as if she owned the place.  

Just as unreasonable as ever. 

He could care less about whether or not she has a soulmate tattoo. Afterall, this was Chloe Bourgeois, and although he did notice her seemingly mellowing out a little over the years (and maybe once in a while even smiled at people although he's still pretty sure that's probably just a trick of the light), he'd still rather have nothing to do with her. 

Since mellowing out or not, she definitely didn't seem to ever change at the fundamental level. 

"Um," he started. He picked up his books. "I have to go home." 

"Home?" she echoed. "No way, you're not going anywhere until you draw me that tattoo!" She jabbed a finger in his face. 

Yup, he is definitely not going to deal with her again. That incident with Evillustrator is enough for him to stay clear of her forever. If only they didn't keep ending up in the same class every year though (sigh). 

"Sorry, Chloe," he continued, standing up. "I've got a lot of homework to do so I have to go." 

"Wha—" She stood up as well, a glare on her face. "But I have you that giftcard, didn't I? Therefore, you owe me—" 

She was cut off by the card being placed back in her hands. 

"You can have it back, okay? See you then." He began to walk out the door. 

"Wait!" He heard her call, but he didn’t bother turning back. 

When he was halfway down the hallway and didn't hear anything more from her, he figured she'd given up and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Only to walk out the front doors and see her leaning on a white car in front of the school with her arms crossed. 

"Get in, loser," she called. "I'll have you draw it for me at your house." 

"Huh?!—" 

But he didn’t even get to finish. Two big guys appeared out of nowhere, lifting him up by the arms with way too much ease and tossing him into the car without a word. 

"Wait!" he shouted. "What are you—" 

"Alright," Chloe declared, sitting herself down next to him. "Let's go." 

The car began moving before he could even process what was going on. 

"Hold on, hold on!" he cried, turning to Chloe. "You're not seriously coming to my house, are you?!" 

"Of course I am," she replied coolly, checking her make-up in her compact mirror. "You need to draw me that tattoo afterall." 

"How the hell do you even know where I live?!" 

"Sheesh, you sure talk a lot, don’t you." She smacked her lips in front of the mirror, reapplying her lipstick during the red light. 

How can she be so calm about doing things like this? 

Chloe, at his house, making fun of how shabby his apartment is, laughing at his drawings, messing up his things as if she owned the place, he could see it all. 

Oh God, please, she can't really be coming. 

*** 

She really ended up coming. 

"Finally, we're here," Chloe declared as she stepped out of the car. He followed after her reluctantly. 

"I'll call you guys later to pick me up, 'kay," she said to the two big guys who harassed him earlier. They nodded. "Tell Daddy I'll be home as soon as possible." She gave a wave of her hand and they were off. 

"Now then, Nath..." 

He tensed. 

"Let's go." She began walking swiftly towards the front doors of the apartment building in front of her. 

Wait, no comment on the look of the building? 

It was an old one with dull colors and chipped paint on the sides. It's definitely not something someone would consider a beauty. 

And no comment from the stuck-up Princess Chloe? 

"Hurry up loser. What're you doing back there?" Chloe called over her shoulder, already at the doors. 

It was definitely weird but he didn't bother thinking more about it. He'd rather have her say nothing than something about his home afterall. 

"Enter your passcode for the apartment," she said as he walked up, pointing at the number pad with her thumb. 

He punched it in drearily. Really, he just can't believe this is seriously happening.  

Walking behind her, entering the elevator, it all felt surreal. 

"Um," he started as they waited for his floor in the elevator. "Do you really want me to draw you that tattoo this badly?" 

There was no reply. 

He turned towards her only to find her glaring daggers at him. 

Before he could react, she grabbed his arm, pushing up his sleeves, checking every bare part of skin on his arms. 

"Hey! Stop— What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he tried to push her away. Great, first she invites herself over to his house and now she's violating his personal space? Seriously, this girl is impossible! 

"Aha!" she shouted, holding up the back of his left hand. "Found it." 

Etched on the back were three words printed in neat black letters: _It suits you_.  

"Hmm," Chloe hummed, staring at the words. "So that's your soulmate tattoo, huh. How simple." 

For some reason heat was rising on his cheeks. 

"Stop that!" he shouted, yanking his hand back from her. 

"Hmm," she continued, as the elevator finally reached their floor. "Hmm." 

He watched her uneasily as he followed her out the elevator, 

"Even you, huh..." she muttered quietly. 

"What?" he asked, barely catching her mumble. 

"Nothing," she said loudly, pointing to one of the apartment doors. "This is yours, right?" 

"Yeah..." 

She made a gesture as if to say "Well, open it then." 

She's really coming to his house, isn't she? He sighed hopelessly. No matter what he says, he knew she wouldn't change her mind. Afterall if there's one thing he knows, it’s that Chloe will never back down once she's set her sights on something she wants. 

He laughed dryly. 

Yeah, she'll never change. 

He opened the door. 

"Well," he sighed, "come in..." 

"So slow," she muttered, marching right in without taking her heels off. 

"Hey," he called after her, grabbing a pair of slippers from the shoe rack beside the door and tossing it towards her. "Wear these if you don't have any socks." 

"Such a pain," she muttered, but obeyed. 

Well, at least she obeyed. 

He closed the door, taking off his shoes before walking in. 

"Hmm."  

He heard her hum, looking around the apartment. 

It was a normal apartment, with plain colors and being a little bit small and cramped. There wasn't really anything of interest save for some old-fashioned décor here and there put up by his parents. 

To him, his apartment was just enough, homely, cozy and livable.  

But of course, for Chloe who grew up in a sparkling mansion... 

He tensed again, feeling uneasy. 

But to his surprise, she didn't say anything. 

She pulled up a chair from the dining table, seating herself down before emptying the markers from her bag onto the table. "Get started then," she said, taking off her cardigan and jabbing a finger towards her arm. 

He stared in disbelief. 

"Um," he began. 

"Hurry up." 

Is she serious? He knew that he'd probably have to draw it for her eventually if he wanted to go back to living a happy life but, "Um, like I said earlier," he started, "I have homework to do first so..." 

"Oh yeah?" She stood up, walking towards where the bedrooms were. "Then I guess you won't mind me rummaging through your Ladybug comics right~?" She began to reach for a doorknob. 

Which just so happened to be the one to his room. 

"Argh, okay!" he shouted, putting his hands out as if to stop her, his face sweating. "I'll do it now!" 

"That's what I thought," Chloe sneered, seating herself back down on the chair with a smug look on her face. 

Honestly, this girl pisses him off.  

He grunted, dropping his bags on the ground and taking his coat off. 

The quicker he finishes this, the quicker she'll leave, right? 

So let's just hurry and get this over with. 

"Okay, Chloe..." he sighed, pulling up a chair beside her and rolling up his sleeves. "What kind of beautiful message would you like me to do for your tattoo." 

"A romantic sweet line like, 'I think you're beautiful,' please and thank you," she hummed. 

Nath sighed again. He picked up one of the markers that were black. As he began to scale how big the letters should be on her arm, he sneaked a glance at her. 

She had already taken out her phone and was busy typing away with one hand. 

"Hey," he called. "Couldn't you have gone to a professional tattoo artist for this instead?" Rather than invading him and his peaceful life. 

"What?" She closed her phone, turning to him sharply. "And risk the fact that I don't have a soulmate tattoo leaking out into the public? Don't be ridiculous, Nath." 

"And you trust me with that secret then?" 

"No, but if it's you no will believe you anyway so it's fine." She pulled out her mirror, checking her make-up again. 

Right, of course. 

"Well, you do know that this still isn't a proper tattoo, right?" He opened the marker and began to lightly form the base of the first letter. "It'll still fade with time." 

"That's fine." Chloe pulled out her phone again. "I'll just get you to redraw it for me if it ever fades." 

Does she think he's just some kind of servant? 

Well, if it's Chloe, that's no surprise though. 

He continued drawing the tattoo in silence, with Chloe going back to using her phone. 

As he checked with his own tattoo's font to make sure it matched hers, it reminded him of how natural these tattoos are for everyone in the world. It was as normal as air, waiting for the day that soulmate says that random tattooed line. 

For the first time since Chloe stomped over to him in the classroom it dawned on him how seriously weird it was that _Chloe_ didn't have one. 

He hadn't cared about it at first since, well, it's Chloe, but thinking over it seriously, it really was so strange.  

Does this mean she really doesn't have a soulmate? 

He's never heard of incidents where someone else doesn't have a soulmate tattoo before and he knows for a fact that Chloe probably isn't aromantic or asexual (he's seen enough of her dating and clinging to any hot guy she sees to throw up at this point). 

So then what could it be? 

That she's just not destined to be with anyone? 

Well, actually that wouldn't surprise him at all if that were the case since Chloe's not exactly the *cough* nicest person in the world. 

He glanced at his own tattoo. 

 _It suits you._ The words stared back at him.  

He really didn't want to sympathize with Chloe, but he knew it really is rather terrible if she was born without a tattoo. Growing up in this world, people's lives practically revolved around their tattoo almost all the time; always obsessed with finding out who their soulmate is. Anyone born without one would definitely be really upset too, wondering if they were really destined to be alone... 

Well, he could understand some of her feelings then at least. But that'll probably be the only time he ever will though. 

"Alright, I'm done." 

He leaned back to admire his work. The words, 'I think you're beautiful,' were written in neat black lettering on her skin. It was a pretty believable imitation if he dared say so himself. And in just 30 minutes too, not bad, not bad. 

"Hmm..." Chloe hummed, pulling out her mirror to see her newly drawn tattoo. "About time, loser." 

She tossed him the giftcard from earlier. 

"Finally, I can leave this place." She stood up, stretching as she spoke, before shoving all the markers on the table back into her bad and picking up her cardigan. "See ya later." 

He watched as she marched towards the door, punching in the number of what he guessed was her driver on her phone before kicking off the slippers she was wearing, picking up her heels and disappearing out the door without another word. 

He breathed a sigh. Always so rude. 

Well, he can finally do his homework now. 

*****

The chatter of the classroom seemed louder today than before but he zoned it out as he picked up his homework. 

"Let's see, math done, science done..." 

"Hey, Nath!" 

He jolted. "I-I wasn't drawing in class!"  

"No, you dipwad, it's me," Chloe scoffed, whacking him on the head, a hand on her hip. 

"What?" He looked around. Students were getting up and putting on their coats. Huh, wait, since when was class over? 

"Listen here, idiot," Chloe continued, smoothing out her hair, "Tomorrow is the beach field trip and let's be clear here, even if no one would believe you anyway, if you say anything about my tattoo I will make you see hell, o-kay?" 

"Don't worry, I don't care enough anyway..." Nath muttered. He'd never want to create more mess and deal with her any more than necessary. 

"Good, good," she smiled, turning around in her heels. She barely walked a couple steps before stopping and turning her head slightly in his direction.  

"…?"  

"Thanks for the tattoo by the way."  

"Huh?" 

"See ya tomorrow, nerd!" she blurted loudly and marched off without another word. 

He could've sworn he heard her mumble something just then. 

And he could've double sworn it was what he thought it was. 

But this is Chloe. 

And that would be ridiculous. 

He closed his textbook, picking up his homework.  

Probably just hearing things. 

****** 

The next morning came faster than it should.  

"It's the beach, baby!" Kim whistled, throwing his hands up into the sky, running into the open sea. The sun was high and the water glistened. It was a perfect day for the beach. 

"The beach!!" the rest of his friends cheered, hoisting up their surf boards and shovels, running after him.  

"Yeah!!!" 

Right, the beach. 

Bright sunny sky, gentle ocean breeze, soft sand between the toes. 

The beach. 

He'd rather go draw.  

"Oh, c'mon Nath, what're you doing underneath that dumb beach umbrella? It's the beach, dude!" Kim called, gesturing dramatically to the wide sea. 

"I'm fine being here, thanks." 

"Man, you're no fun at all! Aren't you even a little bit excited?" 

"Nope, too much sun for comfort." 

Kim shrugged, sighing loudly. 'Missing out,' he mouthed. 

He watched as he ran off to join his friends in the waves. 

Rummaging in his backpack, Nath pulled out his sketchbook, flipping open to a blank page.  Apparently the whole point of this field trip was supposed to be some educational science study about the effect of water quality on marine....life, or something (he wasn't really paying attention) that they'll have to do a report on...or something (again, not paying attention).  

Which means that this is going to be a huge pain.  

Actually, this whole field trip is a huge pain. 

He sighed as he sketched. Well at the very least he's going to try and enjoy this little bit of drawing time as much as he can. 

"Wow!! Is that your tattoo, Chloe?"  

A sudden thumping of loud footsteps and high-pitched gushing and giggling made him look up.  

Walking out stupidly—uh, no, gracefully, from the changerooms and wearing a striped yellow one piece was Chloe. Her hair was in a loose bun, and she strutted towards the beach, showing off her tattoo. A crowd of classmates surrounded and followed her.  

"Ahh, it's so romantic!" one girl gushed, gazing at it. 

"Isn't it?" another one replied, hands clasped together. "I wish mine were as romantic." 

"Your soulmate must be the sweetest person ever!" 

"Of course. I deserve only the best afterall," Chloe smirked in response, her head high. 

It looks like she's having a great time. 

He snickered slightly, going back to his sketching. 

Well, he's not going to say anything of course. 

"Okay, class!" the teacher called, whistling into her fingers. "If you're all done changing, I'd like your attention please!" 

The rest of the class stopped what they were doing, turning to her. Except for Chloe who was busy fixing her make-up. 

"Since there's still some time before the marine biologist scheduled to come today will show up, you all can have some free time for the time being." The class immediately cheered, beginning to run off. "Ah!" the teacher shouted quickly, "But you're not allowed to leave grounds, got that? And you better not do anything dangerous in the sea! Anything ridiculous and I'm reporting this to the principal!" 

Nath watched as they continued off into the water, laughing with their friends, probably only barely hearing what the teacher just said. 

He scooted more into the shade of his beach umbrella, eager to savor the little bit of drawing time he has now. 

Or at least that was what he intended. 

He barely got to sketch much of anything before a loud "INCOMING!" jolted him out of concentration and a giant beach ball came flying out of nowhere, landing smack in the middle of his sketchbook and ruining his lines completely. 

"Whoops, sorry about that, Nath!" Kim shouted, waving his arm and running over. 

"Kim. How about you play farther away from me."  

"Huh? Hmm or you could just join us," Kim smirked, picking up his beach ball. 

"No thanks." 

"Ohh?" he glanced down at him, "You never know. It just might _suit you_ , you know." 

"No, I'm sure it doesn't," Nath replied, turning to a new page in his sketchbook.  

Kim didn’t reply, just grinned stupidly down at him. 

Nath arched an eyebrow, confused, and followed his gaze down onto... 

...onto his soulmate tattoo. 

He covered it, fast as lightning, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

Kim snickered. "I always wondered what your tattoo says, but you always had it covered by your sleeve. Have anyone say it to you yet?" 

"No, I don't even know if I've met them yet, and I've never felt that tingle when they do before either," Nath muttered. 

"Haha, same dude," Kim laughed. One of his friends began to call him from behind. "Oh, well, gotta go. You sure you don't wanna join?"  

"Nope." 

"Missing out." With that he turned and ran off.  

Nath sighed. Okay finally peace. 

"Sabrina!" Chloe called, walking near the water. "Blow up this lounge floatie for me, will you?"  

"Sure, Chloe!" Sabrina nodded eagerly, taking the floatie off her hands and then blowing fiercely into it. 

A horde of people followed after them, either complimenting or gushing over something of Chloe's or being her slave and holding her bags. 

Eitherway: Loud. 

Right, there's never any true peace if he's going to be on a beach anyway. 

He grabbed his hoodie from his bag, putting it on unzipped and whipping up his hood, trying to block out the noise. He would've used earbuds if only he hadn't _forgotten_ _them_ _at home._  

Just as he was about to go back into his zone, a shriek suddenly pierced the beach.  

He looked up, alarmed, only to see Chloe flailing in the water with a beach ball bobbing in the water next to her.  

Kim, of course. Kim, why. 

As he thought, Kim was running up, shouting sorry, but Chloe was having none of it. 

"Kim!" she yelled, blowing the wet pieces of wayward hair out of her face, "Look what you did to my hair!" 

"Sorry, Chloe, it was an accident!" He reached out a hand for her to grab but she swatted it away. 

"Accident?! I'll have you know--"  

Nath watched as Chloe continued to complain about her hair, thinking that she's always such a drama queen, when suddenly a girl exclaimed and pointed to Chloe's arm. 

"Chloe, your soulmate tattoo...!" 

Wait, soulmate tattoo? 

Chloe suddenly froze, eyes widening. She whipped around to her left arm.  

The tattoo, those words Nath had so carefully drawn on, were dripping down her arm.  

It was a now a black mess. 

Nath stopped. 

A silence filled the air. No one spoke as they stared in shock. 

Chloe immediately slapped a hand on top of the mess, loud enough that people near the back of the beach looked up. 

She bit down on her lips, standing up, and without meeting anyone in the eyes, quickly ran off. 

"W-Wait, Chloe?" Sabrina shouted as she ran past her. 

People immediately began whispering after she left.  

"Wait, was that marker? Was her tattoo actually _drawn_ on?" 

"It's actually fake?" 

"Don't tell me she did that because she didn't even have a real one in the first place?" 

"Whoa, does that mean..." 

Immediately, rumors about her not having a tattoo spread like wildfire. Everyone who heard quickly began to make a face and laugh. It couldn't be that Chloe Bourgeois, the single most supposedly "perfect" girl in the city doesn't have a soulmate tattoo, right? 

Nath narrowed his eyes as he watched the situation. He didn't get it. The tattoo came off? How could the tattoo have come off? It was all permanent markers on the table, right? He lowered his gaze as he tried to remember. Permanent, permanent...he couldn't remember anything but a black blur.  

Shoot. 

Chloe was gonna kill him. 

He looked around; nearly everyone was whispering about what happened, but not a single person seemed to go after her. 

Why wasn't anyone going after her?  

Sabrina simply stood there looking confused, Chloe's floatie still in her hands, mid-blown. Not even the people who were following after Chloe earlier did anything, just whispering amongst themselves. 

He had thought that they were her fans but, he watched as they continued to whisper and laugh, it seemed like even they, with all the kind smiles they showed her, probably hated Chloe deep down like most everyone else. 

Which, he knew, was completely understandable. 

He even feels the same way. 

Yet for some reason, for some reason, he started to stand up. 

He was dropping his sketchbook, and now he was running.  

Even though it would've been perfectly fine if he just ignored her. He just didn't understand. 

Didn't understand at all. 

He found her, finally, at the secluded end of the beach, sitting behind a big rock, huddling her knees, head down.   

The ruined tattoo in bare daylight. 

Against his better judgement, he took off his hoodie, crouched down, and began to wrap it around her.  

She jolted up at his touch, her eyes wide, immediately meeting his. 

Her blue eyes were puffy red, and her blonde hair fell in front of it in messy tangles.  

"Nath...?!" she sputtered, immediately lowering her head, rubbing her eyes. 

He reached out, his movement making her flinch, and pulled the hood of his hoodie over her head, covering her eyes.  

"I saw nothing now. Happy?"  

She didn't reply. He moved to sit next to her.  

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. 

"...You know, I probably picked up a washable marker by accident," he finally said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry." 

"...That's why I hate you." 

"...I'm sorry." 

"….." 

She hugged her knees tighter to herself.  

"...There was a washable marker in there." 

He looked over to see her face completely buried inside her arms and knees.  

"...why was there a washable marker in there..." 

She gripped her elbows, speaking through with a muffled voice. 

"...Now they'll all hate me. They'll know that Chloe Bourgeois doesn't have a soulmate tattoo and they'll make fun of me because it's ridiculous and it is. I won't be able to show my face anymore. Daddy will be disappointed in me because I'm pathetic. I don't have anyone I'm destined to be with. I can't believe I have no one I'm destined to be with!" 

This was the first time he's seen Chloe this upset. 

"Why? Why is it only me who doesn't have one? Is it because there's something wrong with me?" she continued, her face still covered in her arms, "Because I don't deserve anyone? Because I'm like this? Because I'm...such a mean person...?" 

The wind blew by, messing up her hair. 

"It is, isn't it..." she whispered. 

She suddenly raised her voice, "And of all people, why are you here?! First I don't have a soulmate tattoo and then the one I faked got ruined and now I have to show how pathetic I am to this loser art kid? This is the worst!" 

"Well, if you'd rather be alone I don't mind leav..." He stopped midsentence, realizing she had suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Uh—" Realizing what she did, Chloe immediately let go, pulling her hand away quick as lightning. 

"Um..."  

"A-Anyway, you see! It's absolutely the worst!" Chloe shouted, continuing as if nothing happened, "Why am I with you anyways! In fact, why did you even come to me? I'd have been perfectly fine alone!" 

He turned to her, watching her red face. Heck, he didn't really even know himself, why he came to her. Why he ran to her, and dropped everything when he was supposed to hate her. In fact, he still wanted to kick himself over it, like this is Chloe Bourgeois here, she shouldn't need help. 

She shouldn't but... 

He looked at her puffy eyes. 

...well, what he did know was that she was really an awful liar. 

"I guess..." he averted his eyes, "I felt a tiny bit responsible...and a little bit worried about you..." Probably.  

There was silence after that. 

"...That must be a joke," she replied. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

"You're just a nerd. You shouldn't be making jokes, they don't suit you." 

"And you're just one person. You shouldn't be expecting so much perfection from yourself, it doesn't suit you either." 

There was a pause. 

"If I'm not perfect, I'm nothing," she said in a small voice. 

"That's not really like you to say that," he replied, "because if it's Chloe Bourgeois, she can become anything from nothing, couldn't she?" 

"...but it's already too late for her to become anything," Chloe muttered, lowering her head into her arms again. "It's been too late ever since she was born, and realized she was destined to be with nobody." 

"But maybe," he said slowly, glancing at his own tattoo, "maybe your destined soulmate just hasn't appeared yet." 

"...Yeah right," she retorted, "I'm the only case I've ever heard of where someone doesn't have a soulmate tattoo since birth." She yanked his hoodie over her eyes more. "People like you who have a tattoo wouldn't understand." 

"My tattoo is actually fake." 

She stopped. 

"My tattoo is actually fake," Nath repeated. He never thought he'd ever actually admit this and he felt heat rise to his cheeks as he did. He held up his left hand with the words, _It_ _suits you_ _,_ etched on the back. "I wrote the words myself." 

She stared at him wide-eyed.  

"I actually never had a soulmate tattoo since birth either." He couldn't believe he was saying these words out loud. It had been a secret he's been keeping since he was in grade school.  

He rubbed the surface of his tattoo slightly, hiding his red face through his hair.  

"So, I do understand," he said in a soft voice, "I'm actually the same way..." 

Chloe didn't say anything. She just continued staring at him agape. 

He knew this would happen. He knew from the start. He never wanted to admit this, not even when he found someone else with the same case as him. And besides, it was Chloe anyway. Sympathizing with Chloe is never a good thing. So then why was he admitting it now? He really didn't even know. He was doing tons of things today in which he didn't know the reason to. Maybe he felt sorry for her, maybe he wanted her to understand he understands, who knows.  

He'd always been afraid people would make fun of him if he were to admit this, and with the case of Chloe ruining her tattoo earlier...he was probably right.  

So, that's why it's funny, really, he'd always thought that if he were to ever admit it to anyone, it would definitely, surely, never be Chloe, since he figured that out of everybody, she would be the one to make fun of him the most.  

And now it turns out she has the same problem as him. 

And the one he's admitting everything now to is her. 

Yeah, he should probably go to a doctor later to check up on his head after this. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere he heard a giggle. Which soon became laughter. He looked up to see Chloe covering her mouth with her hand, laughing hysterically to herself. 

He stared bewildered. Laughing? Is she making fun of him afterall? Even though she's the same way? He knew he shouldn't have trusted her. 

"You can't be serious...!" Chloe gasped between laughs. 

"I-I am! It _is_ fake!" he retorted, feeling heat rise to his cheeks again. 

"You're so dumb...!" she laughed, pounding her knee. 

"Wh—aren't you the same way?!" 

"Yeah, but—" she grabbed his hand with the tattoo, holding it up, " _'It suits you_ _?'_ " She broke into another fit of laughter. "What suits you, huh? What?" 

"Shut up!" he shouted back, pushing back his hoodie to show the ruined tattoo on Chloe's arm, "It's not like _'I think you're beautiful'_ is a super amazing phrase either. Talk about cheesy and lame!" 

"Uh, excuse you!" Chloe retorted, yanking the hoodie back, "My phrase is at least romantic and sweet! Yours is like something a nerd would say! Though I guess that makes sense." 

"Oh, so begging a nerd to fake a soulmate tattoo for you doesn't make you the bigger nerd, huh? Guess that also makes sense." 

"Oh, so you finally admit you're a nerd, huh?" she replied, but she was laughing. "Stupid 'til the end." 

"Aren't you even more stupid?" he shot back. 

She simply laughed, hunching down, and pounding the sand, looking kind of like a lunatic. 

"Ahh," Chloe breathed, finally calming down after laughing for what seemed like 10 minutes, "You're still the bigger idiot though." 

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," he said, glancing over at her. For a brief moment their eyes met. 

And for a brief moment, he realized how blue her eyes were.  

Crystal clear like water. A color like blue sea and skylight. 

A color that draws him in; captures him. 

For some reason making him unable to look away. 

Until she reached out and pinched his nose. 

"Ow!" he shouted, yanking himself away from her fingers. "What are you doing? 

"What are you looking at, loser?" 

"Nothing," he said, cradling his nose, "Nothing!" 

"Are my eyes pretty?" she smirked, smiling up at him. 

"No!" But he was blushing and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. 

"Thank you so much, I'm happy you think so." She bowed slightly, giggling into the back of her hand.  

"I didn't say that!" he retorted, trying to cover his face.  

But she just laughed. 

"Well, your eyes are not bad too, I guess," she added, looking off to the side, "But not as nice as mines of course." 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

They were both silent after that, him still cradling his nose. A seagull squawked as it flew by in the sky. 

He glanced at her slightly before looking away. 

"Who knew..." Chloe began, suddenly, "...that you'd also be the same way as me." 

He rubbed the surface of his tattoo, looking at the sand stretching off into the rocks in the distance. "Who knew that of all people, I'd be sympathizing with you." 

"Hey, that's my line! I can't believe I'd have to have something in common with a dork like you." 

"Isn't it worse for me, who has to put up with your terrible attitude all the time?" 

"Terrible attitude? Excuse you, I'm wonderful!" 

The way she said that made him chuckle slightly. "Please," he replied, "you're awful." 

"You know," she said, ignoring him, "it's so strange how it just so happened to be only us two who wasn't born with a soulmate tattoo." 

"Yeah, I know. It's weird." 

"And there's never been anyone I've heard of who doesn't have a tattoo before. You haven't either, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"So then," she said slowly, "that made me wonder that if it's only us two..."  

He looked at her. 

"...if that possibly means that you and I are..." 

She stopped. They stared wide-eyed at eachother. 

"Haha, no way, that can't be true!" Chloe suddenly burst out, waving her hands. "That's impossible! Absolutely ridiculous!" 

"Yeah, I know right?" Nath replied, waving his hands too. "That'd just be ridiculous! There's no way." 

They both settled into an awkward silence.  

What she said was rolling in his mind. He never thought of this possibility before. Like, seriously, Chloe? It couldn't be Chloe, right? The snobbiest girl on the planet? As his...soulmate? No, that's stupid! Absolutely, completely stupid! He glanced at her. She was resting her chin on top of her arms, her messy hair falling over her face, pursing her lips which looked so pink and glossy and soft to the touch...  

No! What the hell?! 

He shook his head quickly. He's being stupid. Chloe is stupid. This whole thing, is stupid. 

Who cares if he doesn't have a soulmate anymore? Who cares, who cares, who cares... 

"You look like you're fighting yourself real bad." 

He jolted, looking up to Chloe's face nearly right in front of his. He flinched, heart pounding. 

At his reaction, she broke into a sly smile. "Oh, were you actually considering me?" 

"No! I wasn't!" 

"Really? It seemed like you were~" Chloe teased, leaning in more. He turned away quickly.  

"I wasn't...!" he repeated. She was too close, too close, too close...! 

"Pff." She broke into a laugh. "That cute way you try to hide your embarrassment, you know..." She chuckled into the back of her hand. 

"Strangely enough, it suits you." 

 _I_ _t suits you._  

A tingle. 

His eyes went wide. 

No, it couldn't be. 

Those words, it couldn't be. 

The back of his left hand was tingling, it couldn't be. 

He clenched his hand into a fist, trying to erase the feeling, deny it. 

It couldn't be. 

It couldn't be her. 

It couldn't. 

He looked down at his hand, at where the tattoo was. It still looked the same. He touched it, felt it, he didn't want to believe it but he knew. It was different. It wasn't the same as before.  

He looked back up, up at her. His eyes were wide. 

She was still giggling to herself, smiling, but it was different. All of a sudden it was different. The way she smiled. The way her eyes lit up with the pink of her cheeks.  

It was suddenly making his heart pound. 

No, no...it couldn't be. It couldn't be. He touched his tattoo. It couldn't be. His eyes were wide, his face was becoming hot. It couldn't be! 

"Huh? What's wrong, Nath?" Chloe finally stopped, noticing the bewildered look in his eyes. "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something..." 

This has got to be a joke. Chloe, of all people? Impossible, impossible, this can't be happening...! 

"Nath?" Chloe arched an eyebrow. She reached out, poking his face lightly with her finger tip. He flinched, backing away at her touch. "Your face is strangely red...?" 

"Huh—uh no, i-it's not..." he mumbled, trying to hide his face with the back of his hand. 

Calm down, he has to calm down. This has got to be some sort of mistake. It couldn't be Chloe. It couldn't be that his tattoo suddenly became real. It couldn't be. 

Yet, for some reason, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to hers. 

They were just so blue, mixing in with the glow of the sunlight, capturing him in. 

He couldn't look away.  

"You're being so weird," Chloe muttered, turning away and taking off the hood still on her head. Her bun popped out barely intact and in a mess, loose strands everywhere. "Ugh," she yanked the sunglasses off of her head, causing more strands to fly out, before taking off her hair tie and letting her bun disappear completely. "My hair's a total mess, I can't believe this..." 

As she combed through her loose hair with her fingers, he couldn't help but notice that it looked so pretty on her, framing her face like that. He immediately wanted to punch himself for thinking that though. 

"Ugh, this hair is not working for me," Chloe groaned, fingering all the knots. She turned to him. He met her eyes, and his heart began to pound again. "Hey loser, how do I look right now? Be honest." 

He turned away from her, his elbows resting on his knees as he hid his face underneath his hands. This is just so stupid, so stupid. His heart is just so stupid. What the hell is fate planning? No, it couldn't be her, it couldn't, it couldn't, it couldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. She just looked so pretty with her hair like that.    

"I think..." he muttered without thinking,"...you're beautiful." 

She suddenly stopped talking. 

He glanced over when he realized she stopped. 

Chloe was staring at him, her eyes wide, hands frozen in mid-air. 

Her hair tie dropped on the ground. 

He arched an eyebrow, staring at her. She looked as if she's just seen a ghost or something. He glanced around behind him. There was nothing there except the sand and the waves. He turned back to her. She covered her mouth.  

"What—" he started, but stopped. Chloe suddenly pushed away the hoodie covering her left arm, revealing the ruined tattoo. At that moment, realization hit him. Her words. Her words had been _'I think you're beautiful'_. His eyes went wide. The tattoo he drew on her arm, which was supposed to be ruined, was back to looking like how it did when he first drew it on.  

It was as good as new. 

As good as _real_. 

They both said nothing. Chloe was frozen. 

"Did—" Nath began slowly, "—did you feel a tingle...?" 

Chloe slowly nodded. 

He wanted to scream.  

Chloe finally looked up at him, her eyes wild, her cheeks flushed red. "It can't be!" she spluttered out. "It can't be you! This has got to be a joke!" 

"You're telling me!" he retorted back. He waved his hand with the now real tattoo on it in her face. "I also felt a tingle! When you said 'It suits you' earlier!" 

"You're kidding!" Chloe cried, holding her head. "To you? I had wanted a soulmate so badly and it turns out—it turns out," she stared at him, "to be you?! No way! No way, I can't seriously be destined to spend my whole life with the loser art kid!" 

"And I can't seriously be destined to spend my whole life with the meanest girl in the entire school! What a terrible life!" 

"What—how rude are you?!" 

"Not ruder than you!" 

They both stopped to catch their breath.  

"Listen," Chloe breathed, "this has got to be a mistake." 

"Yeah, no kidding," he replied, also holding his head. 

"There's no way I actually think that you're cute, there's absolutely no way..." 

"Wait, what?" 

"There's no way, there's no way!" Chloe was covering her face, her hair falling everywhere. 

A silence followed after that.  

Nath focused on his breathing. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? His heart was pounding.   

"Anyway...anyway!" Chloe shouted, grabbing his face and turning him to her. They instantly met eyes and Chloe immediately let go, her face flushed. "We're both going to agree that it was a mistake and go on back to our merry little lives while pretending none of this ever happened, okay?" 

"Uh..." 

"Okay?!" Her face was fierce. 

"O-Okay."  

"Good." She stood up. "Let's go back now then." 

He breathed a sigh, and stood up too, trying to calm his heart. Yeah, like she said, it's probably just a mistake, mistake... They should just forget about it, and that would be best, probably, probably...  

Noticing she was about to take off his hoodie, he stopped her. "You can use it for the time being," he said quickly, pulling it back onto her shoulders. "If you still feel like covering your tattoo or I don't know, face or something." He lifted up the hood and placed it gently over her head again too. "It's also kind of cold too with the wind so."  

Her face suddenly flushed red at his touch. Noticing this, he immediately pulled his hand back, for some reason, blushing too.  

"A-Anyway, let's go." 

They both began to walk awkwardly. 

And Nath went back to deep breathing, trying to calm down.  

Soulmate, soulmate, she's totally not his soulmate... 

But somewhere deep down, he couldn't stop the nagging thought of what if? What if she really was the one? As unthinkable as it sounds, he really had felt that tingle. And that tingle is always felt when a soulmate has said the line tattooed on their soulmate's body. It shouldn't be a lie.  

It shouldn't be a lie. 

He bit his lip, he couldn't calm down. He glanced over at her.  

They met eyes. 

He immediately looked away, covering his face. No, no, this was stupid, stupid, so stupid... Why did this have to happen... 

As he was mentally punching himself, he almost didn't realize Chloe had grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

He looked over at her, surprised. 

"Hey," she started. She lowered her gaze, her eyebrows scrunched. "You know, what if...it's actually true." 

He blinked. She was thinking the same thing as him. "That we're soulmates?" he asked. 

She nodded. 

"That's," he hesitated, "impossible right? You and me, it's probably just a mistake..." 

Her eyebrows narrowed even more. A pink flush suddenly erupted on her cheeks. 

"Nath," she began slowly, "kiss me." 

He did a double take, blinking a couple times. 

"Hm, what? You want me to kick you?" he laughed quickly, "That's a weird request." 

Her grip tightened on his hand. "I know you heard me." 

His smile dropped. "You can't be serious." 

"Because!" she quickly responded, "I need to make sure. I need to make total sure it's not you! That I don't like you now, and won't ever come to like you in the end! If you kiss me and we both feel nothing, then this soulmate thing probably is a mistake and we'll forget this for real." 

"But," he said, his face flushing, "even if we feel nothing now, we might feel something later. This isn't a foolproof method..." 

"Stop talking so much and just kiss me!" she shouted, "If I don't feel anything, I'll make sure I won't ever fall in love with you later so it's fine! We won't be soulmates in the end then, by force!" 

She yanked him closer to her, until their bodies were nearly touching. She looked up at him, her cheeks were pink red. "Now, kiss me already!" 

They were so close, he could feel the heat coming from her body. Her face, her eyes, his heart was pounding.  

"No, but," he quickly stammered, "are you sure you really want to do this?" She can't be serious, right? He knew she was unreasonable, but up to this extent? His palms were sweating. And it's not like one can really just force not being soulmates...right? 

"Yes! Just do it already!" She squeezed her eyes shut, standing still, waiting.  

He stared at her. Were they really going to do this? He's never kissed anyone before. And with Chloe of all people. His heart pounded rapidly and he wanted to kick himself. Again, she can't be serious. He blinked, swallowing. A lump had formed in his throat. He touched his cheek, it was so hot. He looked at her face, at her eyelashes, at her lips, at how soft they looked. He squeezed his eyes shut. Just get this over with quickly, he told himself. Just a quick peck, one quick peck and it'll be over.  

He gripped his hand into a fist, his palms were sweating. He began to lean in, coming closer, closer, his heart about to leap out of his chest. His face was now so close to hers, his breathing was ragged. With his eyes squeezed shut, his face flushed red, he finally, slowly pressed his lips against hers.  

Her lips were so soft. His heart was pounding against his chest. He prayed she couldn't hear it. He held his lips against hers for a couple seconds before quickly breaking it off, jumping back immediately. 

"Okay," he whispered, "I'm done." His face felt like it was on fire. 

He glanced at her. She was covering her face with her hand, looking everywhere but at him. 

"How was it?" he asked, covering his lips with his hand, looking away too. "Did you feel nothing?" 

She lowered her gaze even more, not saying anything. For a few seconds, which felt like centuries, they both stood there in heated silence.  

He didn’t know what to say. His palms were sweating. 

After what seemed like forever, Chloe finally opened her mouth. He looked up, his heart pounding faster.  

"Yes," she whispered. "I felt nothing. Let's go back now." She quickly walked past him after that, not looking back. 

As she walked past, he noticed her face was as red as his. He swallowed hard, following after her.  

He felt for a second that she might be lying. He glanced at his tattoo.  

Whether she was lying or not, he didn't know. And as for whether she's his soulmate too, that's also something he didn't know.  

At least not for right now. 

But what he did know was that he had felt something when they kissed. 

And the deal was that if only both of them didn't feel anything, it didn't count. 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell Me the Truth.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288776) by [Fishystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar)




End file.
